Past Confusion
by Kiki Morte
Summary: Three present day newsies end up in da year 1902 with the newsies of the past. Lots a laugh and some love take place with Spot/Sparks(OC) Jack/Stitch(OC) and Race/Sureshot(OC)
1. Authors Note

A/N:  Hey all, I'm Linandgourry but ya can call me LG.  Me and my friends, KeaCerasiJade and D, are huge Newsies fans and we decided to write our own time travel story.  Yes, we know it's been done but hey we'se don't care, sose why should you'se.  First off dere are three main OC.  

The first is Sureshot.  She's short about 5'2" and has blonde hair with a shock of white hair in the front, with crimson eyes.  Her nickname is because of the wooden crossbow like slingshot that she carries around.  She is 19 yrs. old and da leader of da Brooklyn Newsies. 

            Next is Sparks.  She's also short about 5' even.  She has black hair and violet eyes.  Her nickname is because of the fire poppers dat she carries around in her pockets fer quick getaways.  She is also 19 but she is from Manhattan.

            Lastly Stitch.  The tallest of the three at 5'6" She has red hair and jade green eyes.  Her nickname is because of how clumsy she is, she is always fallin' ovah and believes dat she needs stitches.  She is 20 and also from Manhattan.

            Ok now fer a little background info.  All of the OCs are orphans in the year 2000.  When an orphan turns 16, if deir not adopted by den, dey are sent ta get a job ta earn money.  Dey get a choice of three jobs, waiters, deliverin' newspapers ta da local stores and street shops, or teachin' da little kids at the orphanage ta read and write.  Whatevah deir job is, dey live in dat respective lodge house.  All of da OCs chose ta be Newsies.  Da rest of da OCs make appearances at da beginning and end of da story only.

From Brooklyn are Munch- girl 5'2"17 yrs. old with brown hair and eyes.  Juniper-girl 5'7" 16yrs. old with light brown hair and blue eyes with glasses, she is new ta being a newsies.  Bulls- boy 4'8" 14 yrs. old with blonde hair and hazel eyes, he's dere because he is Sureshot's little brudda.  Slim- boy 5'1" 12 yrs. old with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, also Sureshot's little brudda.

            From Manhattan are Bolt- boy 6' even 22 yrs. old with raven black hair and green eyes, he's da leader of da Manhattan Newsies.  Freckles- girl 5'3" 16 yrs. old with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes.  Franks- boy 5'2" 12 yrs. old with dark brown hair and blue eyes, he's dere because he's Bolt's little brudda. 

            Ok.  I guess dat is dat.  I will try ta have da first chapter out sometime this week probably tomorrah seeing as how I'se don't sleep often.       


	2. Pokah games and time Travel

LG: Hey all.  I'm back and Kea and D are wit me.

Kea:  Hi.

D:  Hello (sucking on a lollypop)

LG:  Ok.  Now jist sose we'se are clear neither Kea, D or I own Newsies.  If we'se did you'se would nevah see Spot, Jack or Race again.  Da three of us only own Sparks (owner Kea), Stitch (owner D), and Sureshot (owner LG).  Freckles, Munch, Juniper, Franks, and Slim also own demselves.  Bolt and Bulls belong ta me.  Also we'se don't own McDonalds.   Also all of the Newsies get deir clothes from da Salvation army.  

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            Chapter One: Pokah Games and Time Travel

            A blonde haired girl dressed in black wool pants and a white button down shirt slept lazily on the steps in front of a sign that read "Brooklyn News Lodge House".  Two girls and two young boys, all dressed in different color wool pants and button down shirts, stood around her.  The older of the two girls spoke quietly to the elder of the two boys, "Bulls you wake her up, she likes you."

            The blonde haired boy named Bulls replied, "Munch, dat's because I'se is her little brudda jist like Slim dere," Bulls pointed to the other little boy.

            The other girl spoke up, "Munch shut up, Bulls jist wake her already or we'se is gunna be late."

            Bulls stared at her, "Fine Juniper, I'se'll do it."

            Bulls moved slowly over to the girl.  He pushed on her shoulder and spoke, "Sureshot, time ta get up."

            The blonde's hand moved quickly and undected to her side pocket and wrapped around the wooden handle that stuck out of her pocket.  She turned quickly while pulling the wooden object out of her pocket.  She aimed the crossbow like slingshot at Bulls and then spoke, "Oh, Bulls, it's you'se.  I'se tought Munch was tryin' ta wake me up again."

            Slim spoke up quickly, "She was but she was scared sose she had Bulls do it."

            "Why youse little," Munch started before she finished Sureshot had the slingshot aimed at her head.

            Sureshot said coldly, "Finish dat sentence bout me little brudda and dere'll be a new hole in yer head."

            "Alright.  Let, let's go make our deliveries.  No, no need ta get violent huh Shot," Munch said stuttering in fear.

            Sureshot put away her slingshot and pulled up her black suspenders, but only the right side, the left one hung broken on her side and said, "Okay.  Oh Munch, take Bulls and Slim wit ya taday.  I'se got an errand ta run in Manhattan bout da pokah game tanite."

            Juniper spoke up, "Ummm, Sureshot.  I'se is new.  Can ya tell me what ta do whiles we walk ta the distribution office."

            Sureshot smiled and said, "Sure Juniper.  Now first tings first.  Headlines don't sell papes.  We sell papes. Now afta ya make da delivery and get paid fer da bundle, ya take one pape and head ta the street.  Read da headline out loud, not da real headline, a fake one.  One you'se made up.  Anyting ta grab attention.  Keywords are maniac, nude, corpse, or lovenest, dey always work.  Membah da more attention ya grab da more papes da store sells and da biggah yer tip when ya leave."  When Sureshot had finished her little speech, they had reached the distribution office.  Munch, Juniper, Bulls, and Slim went inside, while Sureshot broke off and ran towards the Manhattan distribution office but not before grabbing the black gray newsboy hat off of Munch's head and putting it on her own head.

            (At the Manhattan Distribution Office)

            A short girl with black hair, dressed in brown wool pants, a green button down shirt, red suspenders and a gray green newsboy hat with a brownish green bag at her side, walked alongside a tall redheaded girl dressed in gray wool pants, a black button down shirt, and light red almost pink suspenders.  All around them many boys and girls in different color wool pants and button down shirts were getting bundles of newspapers and loading them onto wagons and small pull carts.  A tall boy with dark black hair walked over to them and spoke, "Okay, Sparks and Stitch, yer papahs are ovah by da fence.  Membah ta stay away from Central park taday.  Da Fantone twins is lookin' fer ya.  I'se don't need me best newsies getting' da crap kicked outta dem."

            The girl with black hair named Sparks said, "Bolt shut up.  We'se ain't gunna get da crap kicked outta us.  We'se could take on da Fantone twins."

            The redhead named Stitch said quietly, "I'se don't know Sparks, maybe we'se should listen ta Bolt and jist stay away from da park."

            "Look Stitch lollypop," Sparks said while pulling one from her bag and handing it to Stitch.  Stitch immediately shut up.  Bolt looked at the two girls confused.

            Sparks shrugged, "Whad, it shuts her up doesn't it."

            Bolt just shook his head and said, "Look, jist stay away from da park."

            Stitch and Sparks picked up their four bundles of papers and walked down the street, taking the long way and not cutting through Central Park.  They reached their first store and dropped off the bundle.  The shopkeeper gave them four dollars for the bundle and said, "Now get outta here and earn yer tip."

            Sparks grabbed the top paper and walked out to the street corner.  Stitch followed behind, she said, "So whad's da headline taday?"

            Sparks read it quietly, "Local Politician Passes New Gun Law.  Damn dis headline sucks.  Looks like we'se need ta improve it, 'Ey Stitch."

            Stitch giggled and thought quickly and finally said, "How's bout, Local Politician Shot Down on Street Corner."

            Sparks shook her head, "Nah, how's bout, Corpse of Local Politician Found After Three Day Manhunt."

            Stitch shook her head, "Nah, we'se can't say dat, if we do den dey'll expect a body on da news tanite."

            Suddenly, a small explosion went off at their feet.  Stitch spoke, "Sparks, did ya drop yer fire poppers?"

            Sparks said, "Nah dey's still in me pocket."

            A voice yelled from above them, "Dat was me ya idiots."

            The girls looked up to see crimson eyes staring down at them.  Sparks shook her head while Stitch yelled, " 'Ey Sureshot, how's it hangin'?" 

            Sureshot climbed down from her spot on the store roof and greeted the two, "I'se is good, Stitch, hows bout you'se?  'Ey Sparks,"

            Sparks nodded and said, " 'Ey."

            Stitch speaking quickly, "We'd be bettah if we'se could tink of a good headline ta yell."

            Sureshot said, "Let me see," they handed her the paper.  Sureshot thought for a moment and then said, "Got it, Local Politician Murdered By Own Gun."

            Sparks shook her head, "Nah we'se cant kill him den people would expect a body.  I'se got it, da perfect headline, Local Politician Shot By Own Gun, Still Living, now dat'll get attention."

            For the next two hours the three girls went from store to store yelling out the headline and earning tips from the business they brought the store. At noon Stitch looked at the two younger girls and said, "Hows bout lunch at MD's?"

            Sureshot raised her eyebrow and said, "MD's whad's dat?"

            Sparks sighed, "MD's, McDonald."

            Sureshot wrinkled her eyebrows and said, "Oh, yeah."

            The three girls walked to McDonalds and ordered food off the dollar menu, each remembering to save at least a dollar to pay for their room that night.  Sparks looked at Sureshot and said, " 'ey Shot, why you'se in Manhattan taday and not ovah in Brooklyn."

            Sureshot smacked her forehead and spoke, "Oh yeah, knew I'se was fergitin' sumtin.  Dere's a pokah game tanite ovah in Brooklyn and we'se wanted ta invite you'se and Bolt and Freckles ta.  Sose ya interested."

            Stitch said, "Soah, and we'll tell da udders fer ya."

            "Tanks Stitch, sose I'se'll see ya tanite at da Brooklyn Lodge House around 9:00," Sureshot said and ran off.

            (9:00 at the Brooklyn Lodge House)

            Bolt, Sparks, Stitch, Freckles, and Franks stood outside the doors of the Lodge House.  Suddenly a blonde head popped out of a window and yelled, " 'Ey Franks.  Come on up, Slim's been waitin' fer ya ta play.  Oh and you'se guys can come up to fer da pokah game.  Sureshot was startin' ta wonder wheres ya were." 

            The five people went inside and up the stairs to the bunkroom.  Sitting around a big table were Sureshot, Munch and Juniper.  Sureshot refused to let Bulls play saying he was still to young and sent him off to play with Slim and Franks.   The game went on pretty much uneventful. (A/N: I am not typin' da game because even if I love pokah I'se have no idea how ta type it in a story)  Around 10 Bolt picked up the sleeping Franks and headed back to Manhattan.  Shortly after freckles did to.  Munch and Juniper dropped outta the game around 11 and left Sureshot, Stitch, and Sparks alone.  Stitch and Sparks started to walk back to Manhattan when they heard footsteps behind them.  Sparks reached into her pocket and pulled out several fire poppers, while Stitch grabbed for an empty beer bottle on the ground.  The two turned around quickly and saw Sureshot running at them.  They put their weapons down and waited for their friend.   When Sureshot reached them they all started walking to Manhattan.  When they reached the Brooklyn Bridge they stopped to say their goodbyes. 

            Sparks spoke first, "Sumtin bout da game wasn't rite tanite.  You'se was really lucky tanite Sureshot."

            Sureshot guiltily said, "Yeah, dat's why I'se came afta ya.  Ya see I'se didn't earn enough taday since I'se was wit you'se two and I'se only had enough fer me bruddas ta stay da nite and I'se didn't wanna sleep on da street again, sose I'se kinda cheated.  But I felt really bad sose here's your money back," Sureshot handed them back some money and started walking away.

            Stitch said, "Wait what about Freckles and Bolt's money too."

            Sureshot ummed and then took off running.  She didn't know where she was running.  She accidentally ran into the old part of Manhattan, the part that hasn't changed since the 1900's.  She ran up to a building that said Manhattan Lodge House on the sign above the door. The door was stuck and wouldn't open.  Stitch and Sparks were rite behind her and they all stumbled through the door when the other two reached there.  The door slammed open and the three girls fell on the ground feeling dizzy and disoriented.  Before anyone could grab her, Sureshot took off running out the door back ta Brooklyn. Stitch got up first and went to go after her but tripped over a boy that hadn't been there before.  Her hand scrapped along the rough wood of the floor and she yelled out.  Sparks came over to her and said, "Are you'se ok Stitch?"

            Stitch replied, "Nah I'se ain't ok I'se tink I'se need stitches."

            Sparks looked at her hand and said, "Ya idiot it's jist a scrape, yer fine."

            The two girls went outside to see that Sureshot was long gone.  Sparks spoke, "Let's get some sleep it's late and I'se don't feel like walkin' back ta da Lodge House.  Dere let's sleep undah dat statue looks like plenty a shade and room."

            The two headed for an old statue.  The inscription on the bottom said Horace Greeley and a quote "Go west young man".  The two went ta sleep there for the night.

            (In Brooklyn)

            Sureshot ran over the bridge and back into Brooklyn.  She ran to where the lodge house should have been but instead found the old docks.  Many boys were sleeping there in little more then long underwear. Sureshot shook her head and kicked the closest boy.  The boy opened his startling blue eyes and glared at the girl that had awoken him, "Whadda want goil?"

            Sureshot glared back and said, "Where's da Brooklyn Newsies' Lodge House?  Whad didja bunch a bums do wit it?"

            The boy said, "It ain't heah dat's fer soah.  And why would a goil wanna go ta da lodge house fer?"

            Sureshot responded, "Cause I'm da Leadah of da Brooklyn Newsies and if I'se don't get back me bruddas won't be to happy wit me."

            The boy laughed, "Trust miss hoity toity, ya ain't da leadah of da Brooklyn Newsies. Spot Conlon is."

            Sureshot shook her head, "Den take me ta dis Spot Conlon and we'll see who da leadah is."

            The boy's eyes narrowed, "You'se lookin' at him," Spot stood and took her arm

            Sureshot said, "Whatevah jist tell me where Bulls is."

            "Now don't go callin' da bulls we'se ain't gunna hoit ya."  Spot said slight fear in his voice.

            Hearing the fear in his voice, Sureshot yelled louder, "Bulls, where ya at, Bulls, stop playin' and git out here."

            Suddenly Sureshot was silenced.  Another boy had awaken from her yelling and to stop her gave her a quick hit in the head to shut her up. 

            Spot glared at him, "Now Red, why'd ya do dat?"

            Red responded, "She was callin' fer da bulls Spot, I'se had ta stop her."

            Spot growled and sat down next to the fallen girl, "Look tomorrah we'll take her ta go see Jack.  Maybe he know her or sumtin."

            The two boys laid back down and went to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

LG: wow now dat's a long chapter.

D: Hey why is my character such a dummy sumtimes.

Kea: Takes after her creator.

D starts to chase Kea around the room.

LG:  ummm R and R please. (Hears glass breaking)  Damn I'se tink I'se bettah go stop dem.  See ya next chapter.  Dat's when da three goils meet da rest of da Newsies. (Hears pain filled scream from next room)  Damn (runs out of room)


	3. Questions and Semianswers

LG, D, and Kea: Hey.

Kea: I'se don't like Kea no moah.  Call me Sparks from now on.

LG:  Fine but I'se wanna go by Shot den.  And now da next chapter of our time travel story.

Disclaimer:  We'se don't own Newsies.  Da only people we own are da ones dat youse don't recognize.  

Sparks: But one day I will own Spot.

Shot:  Hey if youse gits ta own Spot one day den I'se git ta own Racetrack one day. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 2- Questions and Semi-answers

            In Brooklyn

            Spot Conlon looked at the girl passed out on the docks.  He thought, _"I wonder who dis goil is.  And why she tinks she's da leadah a Brooklyn."_  Spot yelled, "Red, Charms, git ovah heah, we'se going ta Manhattan.  Red picked up dis goil."  A red-haired boy and a brunette girl in a blue dress walked over to Spot.  The boy picked up the girl and the three started for Manhattan.  When they reached the Brooklyn Bridge, the girl woke up.  She started yelling and pounding on Red's back, "Put me down ya bums, put me down sose I'se can kick da crap outta ya."  Sureshot continued this the whole way to the Manhattan Lodge House.

            In Manhattan

            Sparks and Stitch slept soundlessly under the Horace Greeley statue.  A dark-haired boy with a cigar hanging of his mouth stood above them.  The boy spoke while nudging the girls, " 'Ey goils, wake up.  It ain't safe ta sleep on da street if yer a female.  Come wit me I'se'll take ya sumplace safe," the girls woke up and looked at each other and then at the boy.  The red head shrugged and got up, she turned around and waved for the black-haired girl to come to.  Sparks sighed and got up. The two followed him to the same building they were at last night.  The boy said, "Around da side, Kloppman is sick and we'se don't wanna wake'em up.  We'se gunna go up da fire escape."

            The girls nodded and followed him to the side and up the fire escape.  The three entered the bunkroom and sat down.  A boy with a cowboy hat and a red bandana tied around his neck walked over to them and said, "Heya Race, who's yer friends?"

            Race said, "Don't know, found'em on the street sleepin' and didn't want no one ta soak'em."

            The boy with the cowboy hat looked at them and said, "I'm Jack Kelly or Cowboy, dat's Racetrack Higgins, Kid Blink, Mush, David or Mouth, his little brudda, Les, Skittery, Bumlets, Specs, Swifty, and Dutchy.  We're da only ones left, everyone else went out sellin' deir papes already," Jack pointed to each person as he said their name, "So'se who are youse?"

            Before Sparks could stop her, Stitch answered, "I'se Stitch and she's Sparks."

            Sparks smacked her head and handed her a lollypop.  Race looked at them.  Sparks answered his look, "She ain't tawkin' no moah and neither is I."

            Suddenly they heard a lot of yelling outside, a girl's voice was heard, "Put me down, ya asses."

            A boy's voice answered, "Shut up already."

            Jack stuck his head out the window and yelled down, " 'Ey, Spot, havin' goil troubles."

            Spot yelled back, "We'se got a situation down heah, mind if we came up."

            Jack yelled back, "Soah, jist take da fire escape, Kloppy's sick."

            The three climbed the fire escape, once inside the bunkroom Red placed Sureshot on the floor.  Sparks grabbed Sureshot's collar and growled, "Ya **Brooklyn Bum, **whadya want?"

            Sureshot pushed her off and grabbed her wrist, "We'se need ta tawk."  They walked off to a corner.  Sureshot looked at Stitch, "You too."

            Stitch got up and walked over to the too.  She sat down on a stool and started to twirl her red hair while sucking on the lollypop.  Sparks and Sureshot sat down on a bed and started talking softly, Sureshot spoke, "Where's Bolt and Freckles and Lucks?  Those bums dey said dey was takin' me ta Manhattan."     

            Stitch shrugged, "Dey ain't heah."

            Sparks glared, "Shut it Stitch."

            Sureshot said, "Look till we'se know whats going on we'se keep ta da newsies code.  No trust, no info."

            Sparks shook her head, "Too late dey know our names."

            Sureshot's eyes widened, "What?"

            Sparks said, "Stitch told dem her name and mine before I'se could stop her."

            Sureshot, "Dammit," she started rubbing her temples, "We say nuttin' till we'se know we can trust'em.

            Sparks looked at Sureshot rubbing her head, "Hey ya ok."

            Sureshot spoke, "Dat idiot ovah dere knocked me out last night.  Got a major headache cause a it."

            At this time Charms, Red, Skittery, Specs, Dutchy, Dave and Les left to go sell their papers.  Jack, Race, Blink, Mush, Bumlets, Swifty, and Spot stayed and gathered around the three unknown girls.  Sureshot leaned her head on Sparks' shoulder and pulled out a deck of cards from her pocket and started shuffling them.  Sparks played with her necklace, a normal quarter on a thin piece of string.  Stitch continued playing with her hair and sucking on her lollypop.  Jack spoke first, "Ok, so who are you?"

            The girls didn't answer.

            Jack tried again, "Where ya from?"

            Again the girls didn't answer.

            Jack sighed and asked, "Do ya speak English?"

            The girls stared at the boys.

            Spot spoke up, his question aimed at Sureshot, "Why do ya tink youse da leadah a Brooklyn?"

            The girls again didn't answer.  Sureshot's eyes darted up and landed on Racetrack, she spoke coldly, "Ya got a staring problem?  What are ya lookin' at?"

            Race answered, "Yer cards.  Do ya play pokah?"

            Sureshot shrugged, "Yeah, I'se play pokah."

            Jack's eyes widened.  He had a way to get information out of these unknown girls. He spoke, "How bout a game a pokah?  Not fer money.  Aftah each hand da winnah gits ta ax da losah a question and da losah has ta answer it." 

            Sureshot thought fer a moment, "Like truth or dare pokah?  OK but we play wit me deck.  I'se'll play fer us and fer youse."

            Jack looked at the group of newsies left and they all spoke at once, "Race."

            Race stepped forward, "I'se didn't know ya cared guys."

            The guys started hitting Race with their hats or towels.  During this, Sureshot leaned closer to Sparks and whispered, "I'se got the two a hearts hidden in me sock, we can't lose."

            Sparks nodded her head.  Race sat down on the bed opposite Sureshot and Sparks.  Jack pulled a small table between the two beds.  Sureshot dealt the cards saying, "Five card draw deuces wild," and looked at her hand.  She held the five of clubs, the nine and seven of hearts and the two and eight of spades.  She bit her lip and discarded three cards, keeping the nine of hearts and the two of spades.  Race discarded four cards showing her his Ace of spades.  Sureshot look at her cards, she had pulled another nine, she thought, "Don't even need da two a hearts."  She spoke out loud, "Show'em."  She put her cards down and smirked.

            Race said, "Don't smirk yet," and laid his cards down.  He had a royal flush, the Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and ten a spades.  

            Jack smirked now, "First question.  Who are youse?"

            Sureshot took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm Sureshot, I'm 19 and da leadah a da Brooklyn Newsies.  She's," points to Sparks, "Sparks, she's 19 and da toughest fightah in all a New Yawk, a Manhattan Newsies.  She's," points to Stitch, "Stitch, she's 20, and she's second in command a da Manhattan Newsies."

            Jack looked at Sureshot and raised an eyebrow, "Ya serious."

            Sureshot replied, "Nah I'se jokin'.  Yeah, I'se serious.  Next hand same game," she dealt the cards.  Sureshot looked at her hand, "Awrite, a paira jacks," she thought.  Out loud she said, "I'se take two and you."  Race look at his cards and took three.  Sureshot smirked again, "Show'em," She looked at the two hands, Race only had a pair a threes.  She said, "I win and I'se wanna know where I am?  Dose guys said dey was takin' me ta Manhattan but I'se don't know any of youse."

            Jack looked at her, "Youse in da Manhattan Newsboy Lodge House.  I'm Jack Kelly, he's Racetrack, Kid Blink, Mush, Swifty, Bumlets, and Spot," again pointing to each as he said their name.

            Sureshot laughed a little, "Are youse serious dis time?"

            Race spoke, "Yeah he's serious, next game."

            Sureshot dealt the cards, she had the 9, 5, and king of spades and the 3 and Ace of hearts.  She thought, "Dang it.  I need da two."  Sureshot started moving her foot trying to get the card out of her sock.  She took three cards and received nothing good for them. Before she could get the card out of her sock, Race was telling her to show her hand. "I'se fold."  Race chuckled and showed a pair a tens. 

            Spot spoke up, "Why da you tink youse da Leadah a Brooklyn?"

            Sureshot laughed, "Cause I is.  I'se been da leadah since Locke left t'ree years ago and left me in charge."

            Spot stared at her, "Who's Locke?"

            Sureshot's eyes widened, "Youse don't know da city's famous pick, Locke.  Bet youse don't even know da best pokah playah in all a 'Hattan do ya."

            Race's face harden, "Youse playin' against da best pokah playah in Manhattan."

            Sparks looks around, "Luck ain't heah."

            Bumlets spoke up, "Dere ain't no one named Luck heah."

            Sureshot shook her head, "Next hand." Sureshot looked at her cards, again she had nothing good, "I'se'll take two," She received a second King and ended up with three Kings, thanks to her two.  Race stared at his hand and took three cards.   "Ya ready?  Show'em," They looked at the hands, Sureshot had won again.  

            Sparks had been looking around the bunkroom and came across a newspaper sticking out from under the pillow or the bed they were sitting on.  She pulled it out and started reading.  The headlines confused her, something bout some guy named Pulitzer and another about some coal strike being handled by President Roosevelt.  She looked at the date and read the year out loud, "1902!!!!!!  Is it really 1902????" 

            Jack looked at them, "Yeah, what year did ya tink it was?"

            Stitch spoke up now having finished her lollypop, "2000"

            The boys all started laughing, Swifty said, "Did youse get soaked or sumdin?"

            Sureshot looked at them, "Soaked?????  Why would ya wanna git sumone all wet?"

            Blink said, "Nah, soak, beat up."

            Sparks said, "Oh kick da crap outta sumone.  We'se gotcha.  And nah.  No one _soaked_ us."

            Sureshot said now, "Look, dere ain't nuttin' else we'se can tell ya.  We told ya who we are, and now it seems we'se from da future or sumdin. (lower so no one can hear)  dang guy mustta hit me harder den I'se thought, (normal)  I'se jist wanna make me deliveries and dat's dat."

            Mush looked confused, "Deliveries?"

            Stitch said, "Ya know deliver da bundles a papes ta da stores so dat da people dat ain't got home delivery can buy dem."

            Race spoke, "Looks like we'se gotta teach ya how ta sell papes on da street cause dere ain't no stores sellin' no papes only us newsies."

            Jack said, "Well, ya can't go wit me, I'se ain't sellin' taday.  Ain't in da mood, you boys and goils have fun."

             "Hey Sparks, I ain't gunna sell today," Stitch told her.  Sparks gave her a look and Stitch continued.  "I'se still too broken up bout dat whole, you know."

"Fine.  Just don't do nuttin foolish."  Sparks, Sureshot and the boys headed off to the DO.  After getting their papes, Blink and Mush left together to sell.  Race walked off by himself saying that he always sells alone.  

"Yeah, an' I'se goin back ta Brooklyn.  See youse later."  Spot left as well, leaving the four of them.  

"So, youse wanna sell wit me?" Swifty asked Sparks.

"Why should I?" Sparks said.  

"Cause you don't know anytin bout dis place, and sides, I sell near da Brooklyn bridge.  Dere's always sum fight goin on.  If youse as tough as youse say, ya wouldn't mind goin ta see."

"Yeah, sure, Whatevah."  They walked off together the way Spot left.

"Guess it's just you and me."  Bumlets turned to Sureshot.  "Care ta sell wit me?"

"I guess so, got no where else ta go."  The two walked off in another direction.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: Yes. Finished anuddah one.  Tanks ta me History class fer dat headline.

Sparks: Why am I'se not wit Spot yet?

Shot: I'se told ya latah in anuddah chaptah.

D: Yay, Stitch stays behind wit Jack.  : )

Shot: Ok, till next time.  Please read and review.  Oh special tanks ta you Sparks fer helpin' wit da endin'.  If youse didn't help I'se would still be wonderin' how ta end dis chaptah and it would nevah git posted.

Sparks: No prob Shot.

All:  bye till next time.


End file.
